Tao Fin Alternative
by bayas
Summary: Ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril. C'est une fin alternative pour Tao of Rodney le péril de la sagesse . Un seul chapitre. Amitié John/Rodney.


**Note** : Ce n'est pas un mirage ni un poisson d'avril. Je suis retourné à Montréal (yeah !) pour récupérer Loreley et je pense qu'elle est revenue avec moi.

Pour tenter de retrouver l'inspiration je vais modifier la fin de Tao of Rodney (Le péril de la sagesse – en version française). Voilà ce que j'aurais écris si j'avais été scénariste sur SGA. Quoique les personnages seraient morts depuis longtemps avec moi.

Oh my god ! Le site a drôlement changé pour updater un fichier !

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- POV de Sheppard -**

3 hertz ... 2 hertz ... 1 hertz ... Je vois les chiffres descendre sur le moniteur. Je sais, je le sens, Rodney va réussir à faire l'ascension.

- _Quel malheur_, murmure Carson.

**- Fin alternative -**

_Biiiiiiiiiip_. Un « No Signal » s'affiche sur le moniteur et un son strident envahi toute la pièce. Nous attendons, nous prions pour que le corps de Rodney se transforme en pure énergie. Au bout d'une minute ou deux – le temps me semble infini – Carson éteint le moniteur.

_- C'est fini,_ dit-il doucement.

Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête, je les trouve terribles, tragiques, dramatiques. Pourtant, dans des séries médicales à la télévision on les entends souvent, ils semblent naturels, mais là ... c'est la réalité.

Je vois Elisabeth tourner la tête pour cacher ses larmes, Teyla murmure ce qu'il semble être une prière, Ronon regarde le sol, stoïque. Carson s'assoit sur un siège près du lit de Rodney, il cherche ses mots ou plutôt cherche à trouver la force de parler. Il avale difficilement sa salive.

_- Heure du décès ..._

Tout à coup, je n'entends plus rien, je vois Carson parler mais c'est si comme quelqu'un venait de couper le son. « _Tous les deux nous avons souvent eu des désaccords, mais c'est oublié ?_ » Ma dernière conversation avec Rodney me revient. « _Je voudrais que vous fassiez mon éloge funèbre _» J''ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je recule, personne ne fait attention à moi, ils sont tous dans un état second.

Je sais qu'il y a un balcon pas loin de l'infirmerie. En sortant je croise Radek, à ma tête il comprend que ça n'a pas marché, il va s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteils du couloir, enlève ses lunettes et me regarde. Je sais qu'il a envie de parler mais pas moi, je n'en ai pas la force. Pas maintenant. Je continue mon chemin tel un zombie, mes pas me mènent naturellement sur le balcon.

J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai mal de partout, comme lorsqu'on a la grippe. Je m'avance vers la rambarde et je regarde l'océan, les vagues, je repense à la fois où je suis allé chercher Rodney au fond de l'eau. Quelque chose semble bouger au loin, je crois que c'est Sam, la baleine pégasienne de Rodney. Peut être qu'elle a senti qu'il venait de ... mourir. Mon Dieu que c'est dur, encore plus dur de le penser que de le dire. Mourir ... Rodney est mort.

Ma vue se brouille, des larmes coulent doucement sur mes joues, je n'ai pas réussi à les retenir. Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. « _J'ai dit à Beckett de ne pas hésiter à faire une autopsie _». J'imagine le médecin penché au-dessus de son corps et l'ouvrir au scalpel. « _J'aimerai que ma petite soeur soit là _». Comment je vais lui dire que son frère est mort ? Elle m'avait demandé de veiller sur lui. J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs. Je lève les yeux au ciel et je m'adresse aux anciens.

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il est mort ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir aidé ? J'aimerai avoir une réponse ! _

Mais je sais au fond de moi que je n'aurai jamais de réponse. Les anciens avaient l'égo aussi surdimensionné que Rodney et par leur faute mon coéquipier est mort. Pas seulement mon coéquipier, mais aussi mon ami. J'espère qu'il savait que je le considérait comme un ami. « _on a pour vous, les sentiments qu'on a pour un ami _». Tu parles ! Super phrase Sheppard, voiçi les dernières paroles qu'il a entendu. J'essuie d'un revers de manche mes joues humides. Va falloir faire un enterrement à la hauteur de son génie. Ensuite j'irai moi même jeter ses cendres dans l'espace. Je soupire longuement. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est un véritable cauchemar.

_- Bonjour John._

Je sursaute, je ne l'avais pas vue arriver. Elle n'est pas seule, deux autres gars de son village sont là.

_- Teer ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? _

_- Nous sommes désolés d'être en retard, convaincre le conseil des anciens n'est pas évident._

_- Convaincre ?_

_- La machine aurait due être démontée, le Docteur McKay n'aurait pas eu tout ses problèmes. _

_- Vous voulez dire que ... Ce n'est pas trop tard ?_

_- Je ne vous promet rien, mais on va essayer._

_- Suivez moi !_

Je me dirige rapidement vers l'infirmerie, en chemin nous recontrons des militaires qui lèvent leurs fusils vers nous.

_- Baissez vos armes, c'est un ordre. Ils sont là pour nous aider._

_- Bien mon colonel._

A l'infirmerie Carson discute avec Radek, Teyla prie toujours, Ronon est assis sur un lit les yeux dans le vague et Elisabeth jette son cinquième mouchoir dans la poubelle. Carson m'aperçoit.

_- Colonel ? Où étiez vous passé ? Mais ... _Il vient de voir Teer. _Vous êtes ..._

_- Oui, c'est la jeune femme du sanctuaire, elle va essayer de sauver Rodney._

Carson soulève le drap, Rodney est déjà livide. Les anciens se positionnent autour de Rodney, ferment les yeux et se concentrent. De la lumière sort de leurs mains.

_- Je pense qu'il est trop tard,_ soupire Teer.

_- S'il vous plaît, continuez, ramenez le._ Je vois bien qu'elle se concentre mais ses sourcils froncés n'augurent rien de bon. _N'abandonnez pas._

Soudain, je la vois sourire. Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde. Aucun mot, juste à son sourire je sais que c'est bon. Carson rebranche le moniteur et des bips réguliers se font entendre, c'est la joie dans l'infirmerie. Les deux anciens disparaissent dans une lumière blanche mais Teer reste encore un peu. Je m'approche d'elle et je la serre dans mes bras.

_- Je pensais avoir quelques larmes lors de ma mort et vous vous flirtez avec une ancienne ! _râle Rodney qui vient d'ouvrir les yeux. _Capitaine Kirk !_

Je me tourne vers lui et souris, que répondre à ça ? Je suis si heureux de l'entendre à nouveau.

_- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir rester John ? _demande Teer. _Non, ne répondez pas, je connais déjà votre réponse. _

Elle disparait quelques secondes plus tard. Je regarde Ronon, il vient d'essuyer une larme, finalement il est aussi humain que moi. Je m'approche de Rodney.

_- Ne me refaite plus jamais ça McKay. Ok ? _dis je sur ton que je veux assez dur.

_- Promis, juré._

_- Bon, je vais vous demander à tous de sortir, notre patient doit se reposer,_ déclare Beckett.

Un par un les gens partent, je suis le dernier, Beckett me laisse seul avec le scientifique qui assommé par des calmants dort déjà.

Je lui parlerai plus tard de notre amitié, pour l'instant je veux rester là, voir mon ami dormir, respirer, vivre.

**Fin.**

**Personnellement je préfère la version américaine que la version française. **

**Pour mes autres fics (oui j'entends déjà les gens râler) si Loreley veut bien rester je vais reprendre l'écriture (et aussi la lecture car j'ai du retard dans ce domaine également).**


End file.
